


【ET衍生】流光·番外二（下）

by Staff_of_Mirkwood



Category: LotR; The Good Shepard; Hacksaw Ridge
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staff_of_Mirkwood/pseuds/Staff_of_Mirkwood





	【ET衍生】流光·番外二（下）

Hayes转身，正好和Doss四目相对，原本不起一丝波澜的神色终于染上了几不可查的紧张、了然、还有玩味。  
Doss在那个瞬间忘记了如何呼吸。  
这分明就是Hayes，几缕鬈曲的刘海遮了对于女性来说略略显浓的眉形，形状姣好的唇在口红的妆点下更显诱惑，即使施了脂粉，右眼下那颗泪痣仍然依稀可见，纤长的睫毛随着每一次眨眼忽闪着，仿佛能一直扫到他的心里。  
可是，Hayes还没来得及说话，Doss拔腿就走，径直冲向洗手间。  
Hayes担心Doss是不是因为负气走开的，McCarthy却在他离席赶上去前无良地解说了一句：“他明明是被迷晕了要去冷静一下。”  
Doss刚进洗手间，Hayes就眼明手快地跨进了门，然后再把门反手锁上。  
Doss急促的呼吸回荡在狭小的空间里，他面对Hayes说话，语声是压抑的沙哑，出口的内容却一时让Hayes摸不着头脑：“抱歉，Richard。我有破坏你们的什么行动么？”  
Hayes哭笑不得，摇了摇头。  
“我知道你们聚在这里肯定有原因的，我不该跟踪你的……我一开始听见那家伙的名字就太过多心……嗯说起来我一开始就不该听你的电话。而且你们认得那么多年，我不在你身边的时候也是他陪着你，按理说该有事早有了……可是我忍不住……”  
Hayes耐心地听完了Doss的絮叨，两步挪到Doss身前，蓄意曲解他的最后一句话，“那就……不要忍……”  
Hayes毫不避讳地看着Doss胯下已然撑起的帐篷，Doss突然觉得鼻子发痒，下意识地去抹，竟发现自己居然丢人地流了鼻血。  
Hayes轻笑一声，凑了上前，伸舌舔去了Doss已经漫到上唇的一缕殷红。  
Doss顺势伸手禁锢住他的上半身，一手托住Hayes的后脑，和他深吻。  
唇舌交缠间带着一丝腥甜，既令人不安，更诱人堕落。  
Doss把姿势改成一手托住Hayes的腰，空出另一手掀开Hayes的裙摆，从腿弯处一路抚摸向上，中指勾住了吊带袜的松紧，恶质地拉起弹动了一下，换来Hayes的一声轻哼。  
手指继续向上游移到底裤的边缘，略带陌生的质感让Doss忍不住将裙子撩起查看。  
居然是一条黑色蕾丝的……  
Hayes轻笑，“作戏就得作全套。这是职业精神。”  
强烈的视觉冲击激起Doss心中交杂的震惊与渴望，不禁在Hayes臀上掴了一下。  
“嘶……”Hayes负痛地抽气，整个人却还乖顺地挂在他身上。  
Doss进而将两指滑了进去，找到臀缝，在他再熟悉不过的所在附近轻轻按压。  
Hayes会意地顺从了Doss抬起他一条腿的动作，换了着力点，默许着Doss的探索。  
Doss的手指熟练地在他体内进出，找到那正确的一点的时候，Hayes也毫不吝惜自己的喘息呻吟。  
直到这个时候，Doss才反应过来，自己冲动行事，似乎忘了些什么。  
Hayes会意地低笑，引着Doss看向自己放在洗手台上的手包，“那个里面有……”  
Doss这时候稍微清醒了些，但还是不足以想到为什么Hayes一副早有准备的样子，反倒是思考起另一件事来：“这里不舒服，要不我们还是回家……”  
“呵，就算我能等，你等不了吧……”Hayes故意向前顶胯，他们热烫的欲望互相磨蹭着，成功逼出Doss一声难耐的低吼。  
Hayes很快懊悔，他今天玩火大概是过了头了。  
他整个人面朝墙，双手被Doss一手禁锢在头顶按在墙上，一条腿挂在Doss的臂弯，那条底裤还禁锢着他的欲望，只是后面的布料被拽到了一边，方便Doss凶狠地抽送着。  
前端累积的快感得不到抚慰，Hayes只有下意识地贴上瓷砖才能得到些许纾解。躲在公共场合的封闭空间这一认知也徒增了几分紧张的战栗，Doss也没有刻意坚持，近乎轻易地射给了他，Hayes也在没有任何抚慰、被绷在布料中的情况下攀上了顶峰。  
下身一片湿黏，Hayes脱力地向后仰倒在Doss的臂弯里。  
“回家？”Doss一边把他打横抱起，一边提议道。  
“你说呢？”Hayes逞强地微扬起头，端了端架子。

酒吧的人们看见一位帅大叔抱走了一名美人，也没什么太大反应，理所应当地觉得大概是美女喝醉了或者不舒服，伴侣英雄救美来着。  
McCarthy煞有介事地啧啧了两声，继续喝酒。Lilian Clement面带惊悚地目送那两个人出门，破天荒地表示自己也会遇到完全不明所以的情形：“你们这几个人关系太乱了……你能不能跟我再解释一遍？”

 

Doss的呼吸仍然急促，发动了汽车就没命似地往家开。他下一秒就想把Hayes推在床上，进入他、看着他的表情进入迷乱空茫、听他叫自己的名字……  
至于Hayes，虽然满脸染着情欲的潮红，开起口来却是一贯的精明冷静：“小心看路，开慢点。”  
然后，他竟解释起这件事情的来龙去脉，富有条理。  
“这件事的起因就是我打赌输给了Sean，所以他让我扮成女人，目的很无聊……是想试探他的女朋友会不会吃醋。当然，这个家伙，居然把这次行动上报成了一次正经的抓捕行动，FBI和CIA联合要抓的一个人的确在那个附近出没过，今天我们是做了准备的，不过要是那人真会在这现身才是有鬼……我有点猜到你会跟上来，换完衣服去酒吧的时候我就发现你在后面跟车了，所以做了点准备……”  
Doss听得茅塞顿开，却不禁生发出几分不服气的感觉来——Hayes永远是这么聪慧自持，就算在床上被自己弄得意乱情迷了，也仍然多少保有一些自我控制……  
Hayes真正失控的样子会如何？  
Doss只是这样想想，就觉得自己的欲望又抬头了。

Doss把Hayes一路抱进卧室，解开了他那条黑色裙子在颈后的搭扣，却并没有脱下他这条裙子的意思，只是把上身褪到足以袒露胸膛的程度。  
为了扮得更像，Hayes在胸部是垫了东西的，Doss一把将多余的垫衬扔在一边，低头吮起Hayes胸前的红樱，直到涨红挺立，方才松开。两点朱红和胸前的布料摩擦，激起Hayes一阵难耐的低吟。  
Doss转而去脱Hayes的鞋袜，尖头的皮鞋看得他直心疼，忍不住将吻印在Hayes的脚趾上，进而是脚背，然后一路用唇扫刮向上，舔吻Hayes的大腿内侧。  
Hayes双手绞紧了床单，Doss逗弄得他全身轻颤，欲火焚身却无处发泄，他倒也不吝直言自己的诉求。  
“你……进来……快点……”  
“遵命，我的女王。”  
别有用心的称谓让Hayes忍不住羞耻地蜷了蜷身，却在下一秒被Doss强硬地打开接受着他的全部。  
一如既往地，全身的感官似乎都汇集到了他们相契合的那处，Hayes习惯性地微闭起眼然后再睁开，心满意足地捕捉着爱人的表情，再任由眼前的景象由于快感升腾和体力流失渐渐模糊……

Hayes迷迷糊糊地觉得自己正在被抱去什么地方。  
他的第一猜测是浴室，但他非常怀疑Doss不会这样就放过自己，尤其在今天这种情况下。  
果不其然，Doss出了房间的那个弯拐的明显不对，从这间房子里的吊灯样式，Hayes发现Doss把他带进了衣帽间。  
在他做出任何猜测之前，Doss就半跪在地，把他放了下来，他一侧头，就看见了那面落地镜。  
镜中的自己满脸绯红，那顶棕色长卷发还戴在自己头上，裙子也还穿着，只是被解到了胸部以下。  
Hayes从来自评是一个皮厚的人，但眼前的这番景象还是让他有些无法承载。  
“Richard……你该看看你多美……你这个样子出去，我现在都有些后怕……”Doss含混不清地喃喃着，一边吻着Hayes的耳朵，自己面对镜子跪下，然后让Hayes和自己朝着同一方向，分开他的双腿，让他跪坐在自己的大腿两侧。  
就着之前的润滑，Doss顺利地重新从身后插入了Hayes，前所未有的深度让后者惊叫出声。  
Doss还是有点吓着了，生怕自己是不是太过分，他安抚地在Hayes后颈点下亲吻，急切地问道：“Richard，你还好吗？”  
Hayes吸了两口气缓了缓，点点头示意Doss继续。  
Doss故意把裙摆向上推起，看着Hayes腿间的柱体颤巍巍地抬头，吐出晶莹的体液。Hayes下意识睁开眼，又因为镜中的景象羞得闭上。Doss又别有用心地引着Hayes的一只手抚上他的小腹，Hayes几乎错觉自己的腹部因为这个姿势而被Doss顶得微凸，即使自欺欺人地眼不见为净，忠实的感官仍然让他在层层叠叠的旖旎快感面前无所遁形。  
Doss试探地向上顶胯，毫不意外地对Hayes的敏感点一击即中。  
“啊……”Hayes的声音已经有些沙哑，却再诚实不过地反映了他此刻的感受。  
Doss精准地向同一个点攻伐，Hayes早已无力跪住，完全将重心交给身后的Doss，结果自然是更深的抽送。Doss抱住他瘫软的身体，一时只有两人急促的喘息和低喃，夹杂着肉体交合的唱和，在一室空间里回荡。

 

幸而季节合适，Hayes之后冠冕堂皇地连穿了三天的高领毛衣来掩盖那疯狂一夜的纪念。  
然而不随人愿的是，再后面一天，由局长Philip Allen牵头，CIA的高层们齐聚网球俱乐部，以球会友。  
Hayes的网球打得相当不错，只是每每在正局长面前，都是“巧妙”憾负。这两天仍然酸软的腰和腿倒是让他放水放得更方便了一些。  
只是在他由于大量出汗，下意识地解掉了T恤衫的扣子的时候，露出了锁骨处一枚还没消掉的吻痕。  
Allen眼尖地发现了那处吻痕，还意味深长地“哎呦”了一声。  
Hayes镇定地报以一个微笑，“这是一个意外。”  
严格来说，他并没有说谎，但别的听者，理解的肯定是另一个意思就是了。

Lilian Clement正好要去法国出公差，Hayes貌若不经意地问了她一句：“你们用的那个盖在脸上的东西，粉状的，用个海绵扑的那个，叫什么来着？”  
“哦，你说的是粉饼？”  
“嗯对，就是那个。你这次……要是方便的话，能不能帮我带一点？”

从此以后，Hayes的办公室常备一盒粉饼，以防前一天晚上情之所至，吻痕种在了什么不好见人的地方。  
然而，Lilian把Hayes让自己带粉饼这件事跟自己的男朋友提起以后，两个人都表示细思恐极——  
他不会是上瘾了吧？


End file.
